


A Night To Relax

by xSophie2x



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soft Boys, Soft Theo Raeken, literally just fluff, soft liam dunbar, taking care of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:38:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSophie2x/pseuds/xSophie2x
Summary: Liam's had a long day, so Theo takes care of him :)





	A Night To Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! Wasn't feeling too great, but this came out

# Liam was exhausted. With a yawn, and stifling another one, he pushed the car door shut behind him and walked up to his and Theo’s apartment, fumbling a bit with the keys in the lock before he managed to open the door. Blinking, he stepped inside.

‘Theo!’ he called, yawning again. ‘Theo, you home!?’ 

‘In the living room!’ came the reply, and Liam left his coat and his bag behind in the hallway before he stumbled into the room. 

Theo was sitting on the couch in front of the TV, a bag of chips lying next to him, but when Liam came in he looked up and smiled at him. Only to have turned into a frown immediately again when he saw how exhausted Liam looked. 

‘You look tired,’ Theo stated, pushing the bag with chips away a little. ‘Did you have a rough day at work?’ 

‘Ugh,’ Liam groaned, crossing the room, before dropping on the couch next to him. ‘You have no idea,’ he mumbled, as he already nestled against Theo’s and let his eyes flutter shut, enjoying his warmth as he thought back on the crazy chaos that his day had been. The customers of the little shop that he worked in had been particularly unsatisfied today. 

‘Hmm,’ Theo chuckled softly next to him, pushing them both of them up a little more. Liam opened his eyes tiredly, blinking, looking up at him. Why couldn’t they just stay on the couch? ‘Sounds like you need something to relax. But don’t worry, I’ve got some ideas. Let me take care of you, okay?’ 

‘Theo, you don’t have to…’ Liam started, but Theo wasn’t having it. He held up his hand to make Liam stop. ‘The classics, okay? You stay here, I’ll cook you dinner, and after that I’ll run you a nice bath before going to bed. Alright?’ 

Liam’s heart warmed at that, the warm, fuzzy feeling spreading through his chest, and he nodded lazily, a soft smile forming on his face. He really didn’t know what he had done to deserve such a kind, sweet, and caring boyfriend, but you wouldn’t hear him complaining anytime soon. Yawning again, he nestled back against the cushions on the couch, his eyes turned towards the TV. 

Soon, the delicious smell of the rice with chicken that Theo was cooking came out of the kitchen, reaching Liam’s nose, and he sniffed. It was enough to make him stand up and lure him to the kitchen, where he wrapped his arms around Theo from behind and pressed his lips against Theo’s neck. 

‘Hi,’ he mumbled. ‘That smells great.’ 

Theo chuckled softly, looking over his shoulder at him. ‘You’re distracting me,’ he grinned, as he kept one eye on the pan. 

Liam pouted, sitting down at the kitchen island, but smiled at Theo every time the other boy turned around to him. He waited patiently, even though his eyes drooped and fluttered shut every few seconds, and his stomach rumbled hungrily. When dinner was ready, Theo served two full plates for the both of them, putting them down on the kitchen island and sitting down across from him. 

Hungrily, Liam took a bite, looking up at his boyfriend pleasantly surprised when he had. ‘This is delicious,’ he groaned, with his mouth half full. ‘I’m so lucky to have a great cook for a boyfriend.’ 

Theo grinned. ‘Thanks,’ he said, winking at him. ‘That’s what I was aiming for.’ 

After dinner, Theo took Liam by the hand and lead him upstairs to the bathroom. There, Liam already pulled his shirt over his head while Theo started to run the bath, and soon, the bathroom smelled delicious from all the things that Theo had put in the bath. 

Carefully, Liam pushed down his pants and stepped in the bath, immediately relaxing at the hot water flowing around him. He couldn’t help but closing his eyes with a soft groan, resting his head back against the edge of the bath. 

‘Oh yeah,’ he mumbled. ‘That is amazing.’ 

Theo smiled softly, and a moment later, Liam could feel his fingers brushing through his hair and softly massaging his head as he put the shampoo in. 

‘That’s nice,’ Liam mumbled, and Theo smiled softly at him. ‘Just sit back, and relax, okay? I’ve got you,’ he said quietly, his voice otherwise sounding too loud in the quiet bathroom. 

Liam said nothing, just sat back, and enjoyed it when Theo’s fingers started rubbing over his head and through his hair. His eyes fluttered shut, and the feeling he had in that moment was one of pure bliss. He didn’t think he could get any more relaxed than that. 

Theo watched his boyfriend with a small smile on his face, as he washed his hair. Liam really must’ve had an exhausting day then… He thought. He felt a bit bad knowing that, but he could only hope taking care of Liam tonight would make him feel better. 

‘Hmm,’ Liam hummed then, leaning into Theo’s touch and resting his cheek against Theo’s hand. Theo’s thoughts were interrupted, and he chuckled softly. ‘Don’t fall asleep in the bath, idiot,’ he grinned. ‘Come on, I’ll help you.’ 

Slowly, he stood up, grabbing a towel and helping Liam stand up as well. He got out of the bath and Theo made sure to help him dry his hair a bit before Liam did it himself, and helped him get dressed into his pajamas. All while doing that, Liam made the task that much harder by leaning against Theo, resting his head on his shoulder sleepily, and when they were done, they walked to the bedroom like that, with Liam’s head on Theo’s shoulder and his eyes closed, and Theo’s arm wrapped securely around Liam’s waist. In the bedroom, Liam let himself drop on the bed, and stared up at Theo with his eyes only half open. 

‘Come.’ He patted the space beside him on the bed, the side where Theo always slept. 

Theo grinned. ‘You’re so needy when you’re sleepy,’ he said, turning around. 

‘Tired,’ Liam mumbled, correcting him with a yawn. ‘Why do I feel so relaxed right now…?’ 

Theo smiled and looked over his shoulder, a warm feeling in his chest at the sight of his boyfriend looking small in the bed. He was happy he could’ve helped Liam feel like that, more relaxed after his long day. ‘You get under the covers,’ he told him softly. ‘I’ll be right there, just have to change into my pajamas.’ 

Liam didn’t say anything, just crawled underneath the covers tiredly, and his head was already on the pillow when Theo crawled in next to him. 

‘Hmm,’ Liam hummed then, forcing his eyes open. ‘Thanks…’ he mumbled. ‘For taking care of me, and making me feel so nice.’ 

Theo pressed a kiss to his forehead, shuffling closer to him. ‘Get some sleep, Li,’ he whispered. ‘You know I’m glad to do it.’ 

Liam only nodded, drifting off to sleep already, and Theo turned off the light before crawling closer to him, wrapping his arms around him from behind. 

‘I love you,’ was the last thing Liam mumbled, before sleep took him. Theo stayed silent for a moment, pressing a kiss to Liam’s cheek and breathing him in. ‘I love you too,’ he whispered then, before he too, fell asleep.


End file.
